Fire
by RinSabreDelta
Summary: Cella's family has been assisting the Mikaelson family since their change, and now is no different. (Part 1 of The Elemental Series)
1. Chapter 1

Cella stepped off the bus and was immediately hit with the sorrow that seemed to permeate the city. She'd been told New Orleans was a place of magic and harmony, one of jazz and music and happiness. There were people about, yes, and jazz did fill the air, but nothing could drive away the overwhelming sense of loss and dread that settled like a cloak over the city. As she moved through the streets towards the fabled French Quarter, she resisted the urge to call on the elements to save her from the oppressiveness of it all. There were several places in the Quarter she wanted to visit, but none so important as the compound she strode towards now. She'd never met the inhabitants personally, but she knew of them: The Originals, first of their kind. She'd waited ages to meet them, and this was finally her chance. As she approached the gates, she realized she had found a source of the bad temperament about the town.

"Who are you?" Cella turned in surprise, meeting the gaze of a young blonde woman. She gave her best smile, though the woman didn't return the sentiment.

"I'm Viticella." She offered a hand, and the woman shook it warily. It was clear she was just a human, but that didn't mean she couldn't help. "Most just call me Cella. And you are?"

"Cami. Nice to meet you, Cella." While some of the wariness had faded, she wasn't entirely trusting, and all things considered Cella couldn't blame her.

"Lovely to meet you, Cami. Do you think you could help me?" Cella stuck her hands in her sweater pockets. "I'm looking for some people. The Mikaelson family." Cami tensed, and Cella knew she'd found the right person. "Please, our families have been friends for centuries. I can tell that something awful has happened here. I wish to give my condolences." Cami seemed to waver for a bit, clearly thinking over the options before sighing.

"Well, you came to the right place, but I doubt they'll want to see either of us." Cami moved past Cella, opening a gate and striding through. Cella was quick to follow, looking around in interest. There were flickers of movement as Cami called for one of them, moving up the stairs and leaving Cella in the courtyard near the door. Either they hadn't noticed her yet, or they were ignoring her, as she heard a male voice dismissing Cami. Soon enough, the blonde came marching back down the stairs, brushing past her and disappearing back out the doors. There was silence as Cella wandered a bit further into the courtyard.

"And who might you be?" Without warning, a tall man in a suit was standing not far from her, and though his words were polite, there was no mistaking his threatening posture. There was a power that radiated from him, raw and vicious, and she knew then she'd found who she'd been looking for.

"My name is Viticella. My friends call me Cella." She stepped forward and offered a hand, and though he took it politely there was a slight hesitation that gave him away. "I apologize for intruding, but I came to give my condolences, as well as my family's." He seemed taken aback by her words, even as she gently placed her other hand over their joined ones. "I don't know what exactly it is you are mourning, but I wish to tell you that I will help in whatever way I can."

"Well, Viticella, I'm not sure what help you could be to us at this moment." He turned to go, pulling from her hands.

"Let's not be hasty." A rough voice from the second level drew her eye. Another brother, she assumed, though a good portion of him was obscured by shadow. She gave a dip of her head. "We don't even know who her family is or what they have to offer." She could feel both sets of eyes on her now, and she couldn't help but tuck a strand of midnight blue hair behind her ear.

"There are very few of my family left. We're witches, you see, and-" She was cut off as she practically flew backwards, finding herself pinned by her throat by a fairly angry looking woman.

"You have quite the audacity, coming here after what your people did." The other brother was in her face now as well, and she worked to get air into her lungs to speak.

"Not…that…kind…" Cella found herself released, slumping to the ground as she gasped for air. Given what she knew of ancestral witches, she couldn't really blame them for their anger, but this was raw and visceral; too fresh to be caused by simple faction issues. "Whatever they've done to you has nothing to do with my family. You should know, you've been dealing with them for centuries."

"What are you talking about?" A hand was offered, and she took it gratefully, adjusting her clothes.

"Elemental magic." She glanced between them, noting the brothers shared looks of recognition. As they looked between each other, she knew she'd found what she'd been looking for indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

The brothers had taken the time to introduce themselves; the one who had given her a chance was Klaus, and the one in the suit was Elijah. Cella was surprised to learn that the woman was not their sister, Rebekah, but in fact a hybrid named Hayley. It seemed they were in the middle of a conflict already, and Cella was more than happy to jump in. They didn't tell her much; it was clear they didn't trust witches currently, but the men definitely remembered members of her family from their past. Elijah and Hayley stepped out of the room, leaving her with Klaus who was giving her a calculated look.

"Why would you want to help us now? We haven't heard from your family in ages." She understood his concern, as her family had lost contact with the Mikaelsons some time ago. She turned to face him fully, even as she pulled out an old leather journal.

"My mother was the one who wanted to cut contact. Said she didn't want her children being made to serve." Setting the journal in front of him, she waited until he took it to continue. "My grandmother, however, believed it to be our purpose. Our reason for being on this earth as long as we have been. I agree with her." Klaus arched a brow as he flicked through the writings, reading through the entries quickly. "Before she died, my grandmother made sure I would have what I needed to continue our work."

"I remember her." His voice was soft as he set the journal back in front of her, meeting her gaze. "She was an amazing woman, and a gifted witch. Never failed to assist us, whatever we needed." His voice lowered a bit, and he dropped his gaze to the table again. "Even when it came to Mikael." Cella nodded slowly, and he seemed to pull himself together quickly, smirking at her. "So, little witch, I believe we can put you to use immediately."

"Really?" As he stood, so did she, stuffing the journal back into her bag. "What do you need?" He headed for the door and she followed.

"There's a war brewing here in New Orleans. We're likely going to need your assistance." He didn't slow down, leading her down the hall way. He threw open a door, leading her into what looked like a small suite. "You can stay here for your time with us. Get settled, never know how soon we'll need you." With that and a flourish, he was gone, and she huffed as she looked around her new home. Cella took the time to settle in, organizing what few supplies she had on her person. It didn't take long for her to hear her name called, and she headed towards the sound. All three were gathered, and each seemed tense.

"What is it?" Elijah seemed to be avoiding looking at her, while Klaus gave her a deadly smile.

"Our first battle. Do you have the necessary supplies for a protection spell?"

"That would depend. What do you want protected, and from what?" Hayley seemed anxious, bouncing from one foot to the other.

"I need you to protect us." She nodded. "From werewolves. Lots of them." A powerful spell, but nothing she couldn't manage. Cella gave yet another nod.

"I can do that. It will take me about an hour to prepare."

"Then that is all the time you will have. We cannot wait forever." Elijah's tone was cold, and she almost shivered from the energy it gave off. He brushed past her on his way out, and she looked between Klaus and Hayley.

"I can work faster with assistance, if one of you doesn't mind." Hayley stepped forward, nodding.

"I'll help. I need something to do anyway." The two women headed back to Cella's room in silence, immediately beginning preparations. Forty five minutes later, just as they finished, Elijah pulled Hayley outside. Cella finished the spell alone, murmuring the incantation to finish it off. She could feel the energy shift and move towards the three of them just as Hayley and Elijah returned.

"It's done." They nodded and left, leaving her to clean up alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Cella was more than surprised when the next day she found Elijah in her doorway. He was still stiff and aloof, but there was something in his eyes; he was upset by something. Without a word, she waved him in and they each took a seat. He began to speak immediately.

"I'm worried about Hayley. She's not adapting well to being a hybrid; if anything, she's simply becoming more vicious and more angry." Cella nodded slowly, allowing him to say his piece. "I have already asked Klaus to help her, but he seems determined that this is who she is meant to be. I know she is better than this, I simply know it." There was a crack in his armor, and she could feel the worry and fear coming off of him. It was abundantly clear that he cared deeply for this girl.

"Have you thought perhaps your brother is right? He would know best what it means to be a hybrid." She kept her voice soft but strong, and his gaze snapped to hers. He was angry now, but she wasn't about to lie to him. "You've only ever been two species: human and vampire. You've had so long to adjust to becoming different. If I'm to understand what happened, Hayley believed herself human, and then found herself to be a werewolf. To become a new species, not to mention all that has happened during that time, would completely shatter a weaker mind." His brow furrowed, and she sighed. "The fact that Hayley is fighting rather than simply letting herself waste away is a testament to her strength and willpower. Given time to heal and adjust, she may surprise you with how powerful she can be." He nodded slowly, standing and rebuttoning his jacket. Cella remained seated, looking up at him and waiting for his answer.

"I thank you for listening, Viticella. I will…take it under consideration." He left abruptly, and Cella was left to hope that she'd said the right thing. It didn't seem like he had taken what she said to heart, but she was simply taking victory in the fact he'd felt he could ask her about it. It wasn't long before Klaus showed up again, giving her a smirk.

"Cella, I have a task for you." She nodded, standing in front of him. "I need you to go track down a specific witch for me. Her name is Davina." Cella committed the name to memory.

"What does she look like?" It wasn't a far leap to guess this was an ancestral witch, but she wouldn't take chances finding the wrong one. Klaus described the girl with incredible detail and sent her on her way, telling her to check with a restaurant called Rousseau's first. She was off in no time, a small satchel of herbs with her as she strode down the street. The restaurant wasn't hard to find, and neither was the girl; it appeared she was in danger. Several men surrounded her and a young man, and Cella moved quickly. As they all moved to attack, she stepped in, snapping the neck of one and contorting the body of another. Davina was pinned, yelling a name. In the blink of an eye, a man appeared, and the murderous glint in his eyes was unmistakable. He dispatched with the wolves quickly enough, and Cella fought her way closer to Davina. The man turned on the young girl, biting her viciously, and Cella summoned her strength, ripping him away with a flick of her hand. A dark skinned vampire was there, holding the girl, and Cella put herself between the couple and the murderous vampire, holding up a hand. Elijah appeared, slamming his father into a wall, and the two men fought while she turned her attention to the girl's injuries. The dark skinned vampire watched her warily as she took a deep breath and let her hands hover over the wound. She was cut short by a yell from Elijah, and she turned to see the murderous vampire burying a stake in his chest. Without thinking, she launched herself at the aggressor, landing on his back. Without thinking, she conjured fire in her hand, ignoring the heat as she pressed it against his shoulder. He released Elijah, throwing her into a nearby wall hard. Davina shouted a command and it all seemed to end, with the vampire disappearing and leaving them all to recover.

"What are you doing here?" Elijah hoisted Cella off the floor a bit roughly, and she bit her lip to hold back a small cry of pain. The dark skinned vampire and Davina seemed to be arguing nearby, though Cella didn't care to listen in.

"Klaus sent me to get Davina. I didn't realize it would be a brawl or I would have prepared better." Cella let a touch of amusement tinge her voice, even as her gaze landed on the slowly healing wound in his chest. "Who was he?"

"Mikael. Our father." There was a dark hatred in Elijah's voice, and Cella shrank away from the waves coming off of him. He gave her a curious look, and she focused on finding Davina. It appeared the young witch had disappeared, leaving her young male friend behind. He looked around in shock, meeting Elijah's gaze. Once he confirmed he truly hadn't seen anything, they all left, though Elijah went with the dark skinned vampire to another location while she shuffled home alone. Klaus wasn't there, and she was grateful to have some time alone to recover. As she settled into a hot bath and started to wash away the blood and dirt, she wondered just what she'd managed to get herself into.


	4. Chapter 4

Elijah had gone back to ignoring her as much as possible again, and Cella tried to think of ways to get through to the oldest Mikaelson. The journals her grandmother had left her had led her to believe he would be the easiest to connect to, and yet she found she spent more time with Klaus and Hayley than Elijah. Hayley had asked if Cella could cloak the arrival of her pack, which the witch had done happily, and Klaus had mentioned the incident in the restaurant. Though he didn't seem too bothered by her failure to collect Davina, it was clear he was quite upset with the turn of events. He disclosed that both of their parents had returned, and he would need her to be at her strongest. Cella had nodded and headed straight for the garden, settling on the ground with bare feet to meditate with the elements. A circle of fire surrounded her, a breeze blew through her hair, earth held her grounded, and water allowed her to flow through the energies of them all. She didn't know how much time passed, only that someone had joined her in the gardens at some point.

"It's not polite to stare." Her voice was husky from lack of use, and she realized she must have been there for some time. She didn't open her eyes, instead feeling out with her mind. It was Elijah who stood behind her, a feeling of curiosity pushing through his usual anger and general angst. "Was there something you needed, Elijah?" If he was surprised, he didn't let it show in his voice.

"We've received a rather unique invitation to dinner. Your presence there might help smooth things over a bit." Her head tipped slightly to one side as she thought over his wording. "We would greatly appreciate it if you would attend, Viticella." She wasn't sure why he never wanted to call her by her chosen nickname, but she had to admit it sounded nice. She sighed, releasing her hold on the elements and stood, eyes opening as she turned to face him. He seemed focused on the dissipating flames.

"Of course I will attend. Who is this guest you are so worried about?" He gave a grimace, looking back at her as the flames died off completely.

"My mother. She wishes to speak with us." This was an important dinner then.

"I understand." Elijah nodded and turned to go, before hesitating. It was uncharacteristic of him, to say the least, and she waited patiently as he turned back around.

"Do you have any formal wear? A gown, perhaps?" Cella wanted to laugh. She hadn't had a need for a dress that fancy since her coming out ball into the coven. The fact that he wanted this to be a formal affair didn't surprise her, though she was curious what Hayley and Klaus thought of the arrangement.

"No, I don't. I'm sure I can grab one in town today." He nodded, giving her a thoughtful look for a moment before leaving. Feeling as though she wouldn't be able to slip back into her trance, she headed to her room to grab some cash and her things, deciding that sooner on the dress was better than later.

That night, dinner passed about as well as Cella had expected, though Hayley wasn't in attendance. The men didn't seem worried, but she couldn't help but wonder where the young hybrid had gone. Things had deteriorated quickly, with Klaus attempting to kill the man they identified as their brother Finn and with their mother arriving late. When her body slumped over, Cella moved immediately, checking for a pulse and trying to wake her back up. The men stood in shock, waiting to see what would happen next. When Cella finally coaxed the girl awake, it was clear she was no longer their mother. Klaus attempted to interrogate her, but Cella stood in his way, glaring at him even as she asked the questions a bit more politely. Clearly, this girl knew nothing of what was happening, and Elijah pulled out his phone. It was a brief conversation, and one that clearly didn't make him very happy. He was gone in a flash, leaving her with Klaus and the girl. After making sure she was okay, Cella sent the young witch home, sighing as she processed the night's events. She hadn't had to fight this time, which was good, but she also knew it had taken its toll on the brothers. Klaus locked himself away for the night, and Cella helped the staff clean up. As she made her way back to her room, she heard voices, and moved closer to listen. It seemed Hayley and Elijah were arguing, and if she didn't know any better, she'd swear it was a lovers' quarrel. As Hayley declared Elijah an uncaring man, Cella slipped away silently, not wanting to hear or feel any more of the anger and pain that radiated from the room.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a couple of days, and Klaus had been having Cella perform countless locator spells. Each had the same result: she couldn't find Davina or the White Oak Stake. Klaus had left in anger, though he only mildly berated Cella for being useless, and she was left alone once again. She hadn't realized how much time she would have to herself helping the Mikaelsons; her grandmother had always made it sound like there was constant busy work. It occurred to her that they may have adjust to not having a resident elemental witch, and had to make due in the past. As she cleaned up the materials for all the spells she'd cast, she could sense someone in the doorway again. She turned to find an unfamiliar man with a goatee and long hair, looking at her with more than mild interest.

"I'm sorry, can I help you with something?" He gave off a primal air that she'd only felt in one species: werewolves. Cella figured he must be a part of the pack Hayley brought to the compound.

"Yeah. Name's Oliver, was hoping to find Hayley around." Cella shrugged, finishing her cleaning.

"Sorry to disappoint, but I haven't seen her today." He gave a huff of impatience and she arched a brow as she stood up straight. "Are you sure I can't help you with whatever it is that is clearly bothering you?" He seemed to be thinking it over, and she decided to try humor. "I promise, I don't bite." He chuckled dryly, moving further into the room.

"Lucky me." The humor was short lived, however, quickly replaced with worry. Cella frowned. "I got wind that the other pack, the one with the evil witch, are planning to force their children to turn tonight." He certainly had her attention now. Forcing a young one into a life such as that was cruel, to say the very least. "If you think you can help me stop that…" He gave his own shrug, and she nodded.

"We'll certainly need to find the others. I'm sure they'll want to help." They left together, with Cella trying to find Hayley with a far more portable locating spell. Oliver was quick to explain the situation to the hybrid, and passed the information to Elijah, and two others. When they all met up to plan, Cella was surprised to see the dark skinned vampire, whom they called Marcel, and another fairly young one named Gia. There was also another werewolf named Aiden, who would help them on the inside with Oliver. As they talked over the plan, Cella moved from person to personal, murmuring protection spells and committing their auras to memory. If she had to fight tonight, she'd rather not his anyone who may be a friend. They all left to play their parts, with Cella joining the group that would create a diversion. Her and Gia picked a fight with one of the wolves, drawing them away from the kids as Oliver led them to safety. They sprinted for the arranged meeting place, not surprised when they saw Elijah and Oliver. The men nodded to them that they could leave and make sure Hayley and the kids were safe. When Oliver returned without Elijah, saying he'd been captured, the household fell silent. Klaus rounded on Cella, striding into her space until he was all she could see.

"You will find my brother. And you will find a way to kill my mother." He stalked away, leaving Cella to chew her lip and start preparations immediately to find Elijah. Though she knew it was silly, she couldn't help but feel like it was partially her fault. If her and Gia had stayed back, they could have helped, could have prevented this. There was something else too: she cared for him. They may not speak often, but she cared enough to feel her stomach tie into knots at what he may be facing at the hands of his mother.


	6. Chapter 6

Cella had done every locator spell she knew, had tried every spell she could think of to find Elijah. She'd driven herself to the point of exhaustion, dark circles under her eyes from lack of rest. Hayley and Klaus had hovered for hours, and the combination of their worry and anger added to her own, creating a volatile mix. It had come to a head when Cella violently shoved her materials to the floor, dropping her head in her hands and shaking. Oliver had come to see what had happened, looking between the three of them and the damage.

"Everyone out." She could still feel them; they were too close, it was too oppressive. "NOW!" The bulbs in every light shattered with the force of her order, and she heard Klaus and Hayley take their leave. The farther they got, the more she could relax, but she knew she couldn't stop. Elijah had to be found before his mother hurt him or his father killed him. Slowly, she began to pick up the mess she'd made, less than surprised when two large hands began to help. "You shouldn't be here."

"You look like you could use a friend. I know Klaus has been pushing you pretty hard to find his brother." Oliver's voice was soft, and she was grateful for the calming waves coming from him. Together, they got the spell set back up, and she sighed, dragging her hand roughly through her hair. The color was more dull today, and full of tangles and knots from her pulling and fussing between spells.

"He's not pushing me any harder than I'm pushing myself." Oliver took the chair next to hers, watching her carefully as she fiddled with one of the ingredients. She only had enough energy for a couple more spells before she would have to quit, and so she needed to pick those spells carefully. "I need to find Elijah."

"Can I ask a question?" She turned to him, nodding once. "Why do you care so much? I mean, just now…the amount of fury you had for those two bothering you while you worked, it was impressive." She slumped into her chair with a sigh.

"The outburst wasn't entirely me." Cella gave a humorless chuckle, rubbing her forehead gently. "I can feel the emotions others give off. Having too hybrids worth of emotion plus my own just became too much." He didn't say anything, and so she continued. "I care because it's my duty to assist and defend this family. If I can't find Elijah…" She trailed off, shaking her head. "I fear I may have failed him already."

"Hey," Oliver moved to catch her eye, "if he were here, he'd probably disagree. You're giving your all trying to find him, and no one could ask for more than that." She pulled her bottom lip into her mouth, chewing it gently. "Now, did you want to keep trying?" Nodding quickly, she sat up a bit more, turning to the spell and trying again. Oliver sat back to watch, his curiosity and calmness working to help her stay level headed. She ran out of power faster than she would have liked, and allowed herself to be tucked into bed by Oliver. It didn't take long for her to fall into a fitful sleep. It was some time before she woke again, looking around as she tried to get her bearings. She was far from well rested or fully recharged, but she had enough energy to head to the garden. She grabbed a few ingredients, shuffling her way down. She didn't run into anyone, but that was likely for the best. She set up among the flowers, taking a deep breath as she slipping into her trance. Without breaking it, she attempted another locator spell. The results were the same, and so she focused on recharging. If she was to find Elijah and kill his mother, she would need her strength.

"Viticella." Her eyes snapped open, darting around until they fell on Elijah himself. She let the elements go as she stood slowly, stepping towards him. Her bare feet made no noise in the grass, just as Elijah gave off no emotions. She knew it wasn't him, but whoever or whatever this was didn't need to know that.

"Elijah. You're back." She let relief she didn't feel seep into her voice, careful not to give anything away even as he gave an uncharacteristic smile. She stopped a few feet from him, tilting her chin up.

"Yes. Mother was kind, and her offer generous." He moved to fiddle with a flower and she tucked her hands behind her back, generating energy in her palm. "She wishes to talk with Klaus and Rebekah as well."

"I see…" She stepped even closer, beginning to encroach on his space. "So, why are you coming to me?"

"You are our friend." He turned his smile to her, looking down at her smaller frame. She frowned, shaking her head.

"You're not Elijah…" His own smile faded a bit just as she shoved her hand into the illusion. Static crackled and it dissipated, leaving her alone and more determined than ever to find him.


	7. Chapter 7

Cella was pulled from her trance yet again by a yell, and she was up and inside before the flames had died off. Taking the stairs two at a time, she winced when another yell pierced the air. She burst into the room, looking around wildly for a threat. Instead, she was greeted by the sight of Elijah, bloodied on the bed, with Klaus and Hayley standing nearby. She rushed over to Elijah first, inspecting him carefully for any obvious wounds. He seemed fine, but she could tell by his twitching that he wasn't asleep. She didn't look up as Klaus and Hayley stepped closer.

"Can you wake him?" Cella shook her head.

"Not now, not without knowing the cause." Her voice was soft as she looked down at the vampire, wondering at how he'd ended up here. The journals had made him seem nigh on invincible, and he very nearly was; this was a powerful witch, to capture and torture an Original.

"We know the cause. I'm leaving to get the necessary herb to help wake him. If I bring you this herb and the spell, can you wake him?" She was quick to nod, looking up at the two hybrids. They were somber, leaving her alone with the fevered vampire. With a sigh, she carefully removed his destroyed shirt, keeping her mind focused on the fact that he was back and safe, for the most part. She left long enough to get rags and warm water, cleaning the blood off of him. It took her a bit longer to find a clean shirt, but soon he looked better than when he'd been returned. The day passed excruciatingly slow, but not once did she leave Elijah for fear he would disappear.

"I'm sorry, Elijah." Her words were whispered, and she knew he wouldn't hear them past the fever dream that was tormenting him. "I'm so sorry that I couldn't protect you, that I couldn't find you. I failed at the one thing my family is meant to do." She shook her head, swirling a hand through the water to clear it. Picking up a fresh cloth, she dabbed it on his forehead. "Maybe I was wrong. Maybe I'm not actually meant to help you. And maybe you were right to be wary of me." As she tended to the damaged warrior, she couldn't help but wonder if her mother had been right. As night fell, Klaus returned with a root, making it into a paste with her supplies. Sensing he needed to do this, she moved out of the way, standing in the doorway and watching as he whispered to his brother. With a gasp, Elijah sat up, awake and looking around. His eyes caught hers, and she turned to go quickly. She made it to her room, shutting the door quietly. She fell into her chair, zoning out for some time.

"Viticella." His voice was hoarse, like from misuse, but it was unmistakable. Cella opened her eyes, taking a deep breath before standing. He stood in the doorway, impeccable suit back in place. He strode in, stopping a few steps from her, hands stuck in his pockets. She swallowed, looking up at him with a carefully neutral face.

"Was there something you needed, Elijah?" He continued to stare down at her for a few moments, until she wanted to shift away.

"Thank you." He gave a small smile that didn't quite reach his eyes, as his gazed dipped just below her own. It took her a minute to realize he was staring at the dark circles under her eyes, and for a moment a vain part of her wished she could have freshened up before seeing him again. She nodded, dropping her eyes to the floor as she turned to clean up her supplies. He was still there, still hovering, and she swallowed against the urge to hug him.

"Anything else?" Her voice was surprisingly even, and it took him a few moments to answer.

"No, I suppose not." She didn't hear him leave as much as she felt it, and she sighed. Her exhaustion was finally beginning to kick in, despite the nap she'd managed to grab yesterday. Cella pushed herself to finish cleaning before falling into bed, dropping into unconsciousness almost immediately.


	8. Chapter 8

Elijah was back in the game rather quickly, and a recent outing had left Cella alone at the compound. They'd already been gone a couple of days, but a phone call from Hayley assured her that they were safe. Once her energy was back, she'd set about working around the compound, placing protection spells and fixing just about anything she could find that was broken. Klaus, Marcel, Rebekah, and the one they called Kol stopped by once, with the young witch Davina, in a bid to remove their mother from the war. They must have been successful, but all too soon Cella was alone again. She continued her work, adding to the list the care for Rebekah's body. It didn't need much tending, but each day Cella would leave fresh flowers for her. The days passed pleasantly, if a bit lonely, and the only downside was being left to her thoughts. Finally, Klaus and Hayley returned, and with them came the vampires and leaders. Klaus murmured for her to leave and let Elijah know what was happening. She heard the yelling as she stepped outside the door, turning and running into a barrier. Finn surprised her by stepping out, smirking and taking off. Klaus nodded to her, confirming that she needed to find Elijah. A buzz in her pocket signaled a text from Hayley, giving directions to a house in Arkansas and a car she could use.

"Right. Off to get the leader then." Cella murmured to herself, and soon she found her way speeding towards the house. It was a long drive, but radio helped, and soon she was pulling up to a quaint farmhouse. She looked up at it for a few minutes, reaching out with her powers to feel for any barriers. Sensing none and muttering about vampires and their lack of protections, she climbed the steps and knocked politely. She wasn't sure what exactly to tell Elijah, but she knew Klaus needed him. After a minute or so, Cami opened the door, seeming surprised to see her.

"Cella, right?" At her nod, the human continued. "What are you doing here?"

"Klaus sent me to find Elijah. Do you mind if I come in?" Cami nodded, leading her into what looking like a fancy sitting room. Elijah stood at the window, tense enough for her to see the tendons in his neck. Feeling the predatory urges rolling off him, she turned to the human.

"Leave, now. Go in another room, shut the door until I come for you."

"What? No, he wouldn't-" Cami started to argue.

"Now." Something in Cella's tone must have warned the woman, because she left without another word. Taking a deep breath, Cella pulled her midnight hair from its ponytail, fluffing it around her neck and hoping it will help to cover the sight of blood in her veins. She briefly wondered how long it had been since he fed. "Elijah?" He didn't move, and slowly she stepped closer. "Elijah." He was in her face suddenly, eyes changing from brown to red and back again, and she took a deep breath to quelch any fear in her chest. He leaned in, staring at her with a look that screamed death. "Elijah, Klaus sent me…" As if by a switch, he seemed to come back to himself, brow furrowing in confusion as he took her in and glanced around the room. "He's at the compound, there's a spell." The vampire stepped away suddenly, running a hand over his mouth as he turned away.

"What does he need?" Elijah straightened his tie, not yet turning to face her.

"I'm not sure. He originally sent me to tell you the vampires and werewolves were having a sort of summit at the compound. The spell happened just as I left." She watched him carefully, though he stayed silent. "Are you alright? Are there lingering effects from the spell?" She walked closer, reaching out a hand to his head. "I can find it and remove it-" She was cut off be him grabbing her, though he was careful to keep the pressure from hurting her. His jaw was clenched as he stared down at her. "I just want to help." Her voice was reduced to a whisper, and the air around them changed.

"I do not need your help with this." His own voice was quiet, and she wondered if he could hear the lie in his own voice. She opened her mouth to retort when he gave a grunt, collapsing to the floor.

"Cami!" It took a few moments, but the woman came rushing in, a baby on her hip. She took in the sight, panicking a bit.

"What happened?" She kept her voice calm, likely for the sake of the baby, but Cella could feel her fear.

"I don't know, but I intend to find out." With a grunt, Cella rolled the vampire onto his back, looking over his face. He was peaceful, unlike the last time he'd been unconscious in her care, which alleviated some of her worry. Carefully, she removed his jacket and tie, leaning down to press an ear to his chest. There was no sound; behind her, Cella could hear Cami on the phone. Cella sat up, feeling for a temperature and trying to suss out a cause. Cami left the room again and came back shortly without a baby, crouching next to the witch and vampire.

"What can I do?" Cami asked. Immediately, Cella listed common herbs, hoping against hope either she had brought them or they were in the house. Cami hurried off to gather the list as Cella looked down at the vampire she would be treating yet again.

"Oh, Elijah. There's just no protecting you, is there?"


	9. Chapter 9

This spell, whatever it was, lasted less time than the last, with Elijah starting awake with a gasp. Both Cella and Cami jumped, but Cella recovered first. She helped him sit up, studying him closely. He seemed fine; a bit breathless, but overall as healthy as an Original could be. As Cami recovered, Cella stood and gathered her materials, getting ready to go. Cami asked a bunch of questions that Elijah deflect as he got up, pulling his tie and jacket back on.

"Hey, you guys mind if I go back to the city?" Both sets of eyes turned to Cami, who was already gathering her things. "I just want to make sure Klaus and Davina are okay." Cella nodded before Elijah could answer, handing her keys to the blonde. With a hurried thanks, Cami disappeared, leaving the two of them to stand there awkwardly.

"Viticella-" Elijah started, taking a step towards her. Snatching up her bag, she gave a small smile and a nod.

"No thanks needed. Just going to go check on that baby." Cella hurried away, not wanting to face what had happened before he collapsed. She nearly collided with him when he appeared in front of her, clasping her upper arms to keep her from reeling back onto her bottom. She looked up at him in surprise, uncertainty dancing in her mind. There was obviously no way she could outrun him, but she also didn't see the need to discuss something so trivial.

"I believe thanks are in order. You've cared for me twice now." He was giving her a calculating look, as if trying to figure her out. She sighed, leaning back away from him just a bit and pulling her arms from his grasp. He released her slowly, almost hesitantly.

"I'm just doing my duty." She moved past him, and this time he let her pass. It took her a couple minutes to find the baby, and as she settled into the rocking chair with the infant, she couldn't help but wonder what it was Elijah wanted. The baby drew her attention for the moment, and she smiled down at the bundle of joy. The baby made cooing noises, and Cella couldn't help but murmuring kind things to her. It was a soothing activity, and one she could get used to if allowed to do so. Even Elijah's presence didn't disturb her, and soon the baby had been put to sleep. Cella tucked the little girl into her crib, letting the peace that filled the baby fill her as well.

"Her name is Hope." His voice was soft, and she nodded a bit. Turning to face him, she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"She's beautiful. Whose baby is this?"

"Klaus and Hayley. Perks of being a hybrid, I suppose." Elijah looked down at his shoes, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "You can't tell anyone she's here."

"Understood." She didn't need a reason to follow an order. Being near the Originals tended to put people in danger, and being the child of one likely made it worse. He looked at her, confirming that she truly understood what he meant. Cella nodded.

"I can show you to a room." He turned, and she reached to catch his arm.

"Actually, I was hoping there was a garden I could visit." She gave a small smile, which he returned, and led her out the back door. He left her in the gardens then, pulling out his phone as he headed back inside. Cella sighed, kicking off her boots and settling into the soft grass, beginning her usual ritual.


	10. Chapter 10

It had only been a couple days since the incident, and Elijah's impatience could be felt anywhere in the house. Whatever Klaus had said during their last chat, it clearly hadn't been good, and Cella rubbed at her forehead. If she couldn't find a way to calm him, they may both be at each other's throats in no time. As if reading her mind, he entered the sunroom where she was lounging with Hope sprawled across her stomach. If it weren't for the feelings radiating off of him, this could almost be a vacation.

"How is she?" He kept his voice quiet for the baby's sake as he took a seat nearby.

"She is fine. You, on the other hand, are not." She gave him a pointed look, and his eyebrow did its typical arch. "You can deny it all you want, but you're driving me insane. So, what is it?"

"How can you possibly know what I'm feeling?" His voice was tinged with curiosity now, and his irritation was lessening. She breathed a small sigh of relief.

"It's something I've always been able to do. People's emotions can affect me, if they're strong enough. So, being around vampires and hybrids…" His eyes had widened considerably now, and she could see him struggling to shut himself off. Cella gave a small chuckle. "It's not something either of us can control. I can't turn it off, and not even the great Elijah Mikaelson can block me out." She turned back to hope, focusing on the peace coming from the baby, letting it soothe the emotions from him. "It's useful, when it comes to dealing with people I'm not accustomed to."

"I apologize if anything I've felt-" He leaned closer, his concern clear on his face even as she waved him off.

"No one should ever have to apologize for their feelings. We cannot help how we feel." She shifted carefully, not wanting to disturb the resting babe on her chest. "For the most part, I tend not to tell people about it. They get weird." She smirked at him, and she could see it all sink in. If nothing else, it drove away the irritation he had been feeling. That changed when his phone buzzed, and he let out a huff.

"What, Niklaus?" Whatever was said changed his tone immediately. At the same time, she felt someone cross the perimeter, sending her into high alert. She stood, careful to keep the baby quiet, and headed straight for the nursery upstairs. A few murmured words put a barrier between Hope and the world, and as Cella began to descend the stairs, she heard a crash. She rushed towards the sound, finding Elijah on the ground with blood on his shirt, a dark man standing above him. Without thinking, she launched herself at the man, flinging the both of them to the side. He threw her off, tossing her into a wall. She could feel Elijah's cold fury, and she used it to fuel her own power. As the man turned back to the vampire, she stood, conjuring as much power into herself as she could. Lightbulbs snapped and shattered around them, and both men turned to her as a wind picked up.

"Elijah, get Hope out of here." He hesitated, looking up at her with confusion and worry. "Do it now." She could feel his anger himself even as he ran to get her out. The dark man seemed to be weakened, and she knew she could take care of him in one fell swoop. She took a deep breath, waiting until she felt Elijah and Hope escape before giving a small smile. In an instant, the house seemed to explode, with the elements tearing through. As Cella collapsed amongst the ruins, she couldn't help but be proud that she'd fulfilled what she was meant to do.


	11. Chapter 11

The first thing that pierced the empty darkness was her sense of touch. Cella knew she was laying on a rather soft bed, surrounded by the comfort of blankets and sheets. There was a soothing motion of something against her hair. The second thing to return was her sense of other's feelings. With her fuzzy mind, all she could gather was whoever they were, they were quite worried. Next came sound, and with it a too familiar voice telling some story or another. She let out a sigh, a bit disappointed when the voice stopped.

"I was rather liking that story…" Her voice was harsh, likely from lack of use, and she kept her eyes closed. A hand clasped hers and she gave a weak smile. Slowly, wary of any bright lights, she opened her eyes, waiting for the haze to clear. Sure enough, Elijah sat next to her bed, tie and jacket gone and sleeves rolled to the elbow. He was looking down at her with a blank expression, though she could feel the relief rolling off him in waves. "Missed you too." The events at the farm house came back to her, and she worked to sit up. "Hope."

"She's fine." Elijah gently pushed her back into the pillows. "You need to rest." Already, she was shaking her head.

"I need to get back to helping you. It seems all you Mikaelsons do is attract trouble." She glanced around the room, frowning. "This isn't my room." Cella remained laying back, knowing she wouldn't win the fight for freedom so easily. She did adjust her position, scrunching her nose at the feeling of stiff muscles.

"No, I apologize. This would be mine." She arched a brow at him, and he shook his head. "I was driving away with Hope when I saw the house get destroyed. I couldn't just leave you there." His jaw clenched, and she nearly flinched at the fear that came off of him. "I thought you'd been killed."

"Elijah, I know you blame yourself, but the attack wasn't your fault. My choice to fight was not your fault."

"How can you say that? If it weren't for our families, we wouldn't even have met." She gave a chuckle despite the emotions and pain in her body.

"And wouldn't that have been a shame. I mean, how else would I have gotten adventure out of my life?" That seemed to draw a short laugh out of him as he went back to stroking her hair. The sensation was soothing, and she found her eyes drifting closed.

"I've heard skydiving is quite adventurous." She shook her head.

"Fear of heights. Wouldn't be able to do it." There was a lapse of silence for a few moments before he spoke again.

"I must say, you're the first person I've known with this hair color. It's quite unique." If he only knew, she thought.

"This is the most subdued color I've had since I started dyeing it. I thought you guys wouldn't take me seriously if I arrived with bubblegum pink hair." Little by little, the worry and guilt she felt from him was dissipating.

"You're not wrong." Another stretch of silence, and she started to doze back off. "I suppose I owe you my thanks once again. Without you, I can't imagine what would have happened to Hope and I."

"If you keep apologizing every time I do my job, things are going to get awfully tedious." The petting stopped, inspiring her to reopen her eyes. He was scrolling on his smart phone; suddenly, she felt rather selfish. "If it's important, you can leave. I'm sure I'll recover just fine in your absence."

"My family has lasted this long without my direct help. I'm sure they can handle it a bit longer." With that, the phone was gone. He looked down at her, and again the air around them changed to something charged. She held his gaze for as long as she could manage, though she was the first to break eye contact. "Viticella-"

"Ah, good, you're awake!" Klaus sauntered into the room, breaking whatever spell had fallen over the room. She turned to give him a weak smile and a nod. "Well, you missed all the festivities, but Hayley was more than willing to accept why." He sat in a chair near the bed, staring at her. "How are you feeling?"

"Weak…tired…but, overall, pretty good, considering what I did should have killed me." She shifted again, careful not to display her pain to the hybrid. He was nodding slowly, seeming to consider her words.

"And how soon can you be back on your feet?" The sudden irritation from Elijah, combined with the overpowering eagerness from Klaus was draining, and she waved a hand.

"Brother, I believe Viticella has earned a bit of a break. Whatever you're planning, you'll need to find someone else to do it." It seemed everyone, Elijah included, was surprised at his defense of her. Klaus studied his brother closely before standing and patting the foot of the bed.

"Well, here's to hoping you feel better soon." With that, he left, and she gave a small yawn.

"Rest. We can talk again when you wake." Elijah's voice was the last thing she heard before slipping back into the comfortable darkness.


	12. Chapter 12

Elijah made sure Cella stayed in bed for the next few days, until her strength had fully returned. Rebekah, in a new body, and Klaus made frequent visits, she to ask about Cella's life, and he to ask when she could return to her duties. Cella waited until Elijah was away from the compound to slip out of bed, stretching carefully to loosen her bunched muscles. She took a quick shower to help even more, promising herself a relaxing bath later on, and made her way downstairs. A brief pit stop to the kitchen for food and soon she was strolling through the garden, grateful to feel grass beneath her feet. She could feel the elements swirling around her, soothing her aches and calming her mind. Sitting next to her favorite group of flowers, she relaxed without meditating. She let her hair down, basking in the warm rays of sunshine.

"You are supposed to be in bed." She smiled at the familiar voice, noting the amusement coming from him. She looked up, squinting against the light to see Elijah smirking down at her.

"I'm fine. I needed to get out." She settled back into her relaxed position. She wasn't too surprised when Elijah sat next to her, straightening out his suit carefully. He'd been more uptight about the maintenance of his suit recently, and she wondered what had triggered it. "Besides, you can't really expect me to stay in your bed forever." He arched a brow at her choice of words, causing her to roll her eyes. "You know what I mean. I'm sure eventually you'd like your room back."

"I wouldn't dream of kicking you out if you still needed time to recover, Viticella." Pursing her lips, she shifted to face him fully.

"Why do you call me that?" She felt the confusion coming off of him before he showed it in his furrowed brow.

"Because it is your name. Would you prefer I call you something else?"

"No, it's fine." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "It's just no one calls me that anymore. It's weird to hear it again, after so long." Elijah nodded, seeming to understand. "You can keep calling me by my full name, if that's what you prefer." Sensing movement, she turned to see Klaus making his way towards them. She stood, brushing off her clothes as he approached.

"Ah, you're up. Perfect." He grabbed her arm, leading her away and back inside. She felt more than saw Elijah following them, agitation rolling off of him. "I have something I need you to do." They walked through the halls until he led her into a nursery of sorts, Hope resting against Hayley's shoulder. "We need you to put a protection spell on Hope. The strongest one you have available." Cella gave the parents a soft smile and a nod, recognizing how much this baby meant to the both of them.

"Brother, I think we should let her rest some more." Elijah voicing his concern was a surprise to all of them, and all eyes turned to him.

"I'll be fine, Elijah. If you want to help, please go get my satchel from my things." She strode deeper into the room, wordlessly holding her arms open for the baby. Elijah sighed but went to do as asked, and Cella sat on the floor with the baby in her arms. Both parents hovered nearby, watching closely to what she was doing. As Elijah reentered the room, she began to chant quietly, gaze focused on the baby. Without looking up, she held a hand out for her satchel, pulling out the necessary herbs to complete the spell. In her periphery, she saw another man enter the doorway as she sprinkled the crushed herbs over the child. A warm breeze passed over Cella and Hope both, the power infusing to the baby's blood. "There. It's done." She felt the drain from channeling so much magic, but it was a good drain. Handing the baby back to her mother, she stood carefully.

"Thank you." The new man nodded to her, his voice a bit rough as he moved to Hayley's side. A wave of pain rolled from Elijah and she glanced towards him in interest. This new man appeared quite close to Hayley and it occurred to Cella that this may be her new husband. She was quick to leave, heading back to her room to give herself the bath she'd promised herself. To her surprise, her room had been redone, with shelves full of herbs and supplies lining the walls. There was a full workbench with bowls and other supplies. She couldn't contain the smile that spread across her face, moving to inspect the gifts she'd been provided. She reorganized a bit as she waited for the bath to fill, putting things in an order she could understand better. Then, into the hot water she went, sighing in contentment as she sunk below the bubbles, letting her mind drift away.


	13. Chapter 13

The next few weeks were abuzz with talk of a Mikaelson Family Ball. Apparently they were legendary in New Orleans, as everywhere Cella went people were talking about it. Rebekah had even taken her out to find a dress, though so far they'd had no luck. Cella wasn't even sure she should attend; it seemed like an event for friends, and she didn't know if she fell into that category. Still, Rebekah had insisted, and if it made the Original sister happy, it made Cella happy. The sound of someone coming up behind her pulled her from her thoughts, and she turned to see an overjoyed Rebekah behind her, followed by Cami.

"We've found it. The perfect dresses." Rebekah's happiness was contagious, and Cella couldn't help but grin. "Come on!" The two women pulled her away, and she tossed a few bills towards the counter to pay for what she'd already picked out. They practically ran all the way to a nearby store, and Rebekah pointed to the window display. Three dresses stood on display, each one individual and unique. Cami pointed to a dress that matched Cella's hair color, with silver designs embroidered on.

"That one is yours. Do you like it?" Cella studied the gown, taking in the high low skirt and strapless top. Slowly, a smile began to spread across her face.

"I love it."

That night, the party in full swing, Cella did her best to slip in unannounced. She fought the urge to pat her hair or adjust her mask, knowing Rebekah wouldn't have let her come if she didn't look perfect. The vampire-turned-witch had done her hair, tying half of it up and letting the rest tumble down in soft waves. Her makeup was minimal, hidden as it was behind a silver metal mask. The look was completed with silver heels and jewelry; the women had said she looked amazing. Now, standing among the beauties of New Orleans, she wasn't so sure. A passing tray of champagne caught her attention, and she was quick to snag one. She moved through the crowd, sharing greetings with a few people she recognized around the compound and sipping her drink. The party itself was quite festive, with music and dancing, and plenty of happiness filling the air. It all worked to relax her, allowing her to enjoy the party fully. She found herself standing on the walkway, looking down at the revelers and basking in the good mood.

"Hey." She turned to see Marcel, dressed in a white tuxedo, smiling at her. She gave her own smile and nod, and they both turned to the crowd. "You look great, by the way."

"Thank you." She scanned the crowd, though she wasn't sure what she was looking for. "Rebekah is quite the stylist."

"Don't I know it." She glanced at him with a small smirk, drawing a chuckle from him. "Yeah, she dressed me up to. I turned down the mask, though." Cella nodded.

"I understand. It's definitely a bit strange." She touched hers once out of habit.

"I'm surprised you're not down there with the family. I mean, you and Elijah seemed close." Her gaze found the vampire in question at that moment, taking in his dark suit and mask. He looked quite dashing, and his gaze seemed fixed on something else. She followed it, landing on the young vampire Gia. Cella didn't need to feel their emotions to know the connection between them, though she couldn't figure why that hurt.

"Not as close as you might think." She turned to give a tight smile to Marcel, whose own grin faded. He looked down, taking in what she had noticed; she could feel guilt building in him. "Don't blame yourself. They make their own decisions." The guilt didn't subside, and she tried to think of a way to cheer him back up. "Want to see a magic trick?" He gave her an incredulous look, and she grinned. "A fun one, I promise." At his nod, she led him downstairs and out to the gardens, where she took a couple of steps away from him. "If you could have a perfect statue of anything or anyone, what would it be?"

"Rebekah." His answer was immediate, without hesitation, and she could feel love pour off of him. She cleared her throat, nodding. "I mean the old Rebekah. Her real body."

"I understand." She slipped off her heels and set them aside. With a grunt, she formed a rough model of a woman out of limestone. "Sorry it won't be marble…" He shrugged, watching with interest. With fire and water, she worked to smooth and shape it, until soon enough a perfect replica of Rebekah stood in front of them. Cella stepped back to admire her work, glancing towards Marcel to see the longing look on his face. "You can keep it. I'll have it transported wherever you wish." There was silence for some time while they both studied the creation.

"Store it for me. I want it to be a surprise for her when we finally get her back." Cella nodded, murmuring the words necessary to store it away before grabbing her shoes. They chatted quietly as they headed back, with her taking the time to properly get to know him.

"Viticella." Her head snapped around to the voice, words dying on her lips. Elijah stood there, hands in pockets, dark eyes gleaming past his mask. She glanced to Marcel, who was giving her a questioning look. She nodded, letting him know she would be fine, and he headed back inside, leaving her with the Original.

"Elijah. Was there something I could help you with?" He stepped towards her, almost predatory, and she clasped her hands in front of her. Her shoes dangled from two fingers, and she worked to keep her face clear of emotion. He stopped just in front of her, and his emotions ripped through her: jealousy, passion, lust. She took a step back, but he followed, bringing a hand up to her cheek. Slowly, he leaned down, and it took her only a moment to realize what he planned. She pressed a finger to his lips just before he could kiss her, meeting his gaze. "Sorry…but, I'm not your type." He gave her a questioning look, which she matched with a knowing one. She hurried past him inside, keeping her head down as she reentered the party.

"Are you alright?" Marcel leaned down to ask quietly. Cella gave a nod.

"I'm fine."


	14. Chapter 14

Cella had expected Elijah to forget about their almost-encounter in the gardens, but when he appeared in her rooms the next morning, she was surprised. She could feel his gaze on her back as she restocked her shelves, and she found herself wishing she weren't in her lazy day clothes. In spite of what she'd said the night before, she thought about wearing something nicer than an oversized hoodie and yoga pants. She didn't turn to look at him, already knowing his dark gaze would be eating away at her.

"Elijah." There was no point in asking if he needed a spell or potion; so far, he'd neglected to approach her about anything like that. She could feel him moving closer, his conflicting emotions of confusion and lust nearly bringing her to her knees. He was nearly pressed against her back, one hand coming up to gently brush her ponytail away from her neck. Cella couldn't stop the spread of goosebumps along her skin, or the hitch of her breath. She sidestepped, moving down the shelf and trying to focus on her errand.

"Viticella, I know I don't need to tell you what I'm feeling." He followed her, making sure to keep her between him and the shelf. She sighed, finally deigning to turn around even as she kept her gaze leveled at his throat.

"And I know that you're already sleeping with someone." That made him take a step back, and some of the lust cleared away for confusion. It was a welcome reprieve, and she jumped at it. "I'm not stupid. You're sleeping with Marcel's young vampire, Gia."

"How could you…?"

"I saw you. Even without feeling it, you two were rather obvious. I'm sure everyone with eyes knows it by now." She moved even further away, continuing her previous errand slowly, hoping to make it last. To her slight annoyance, Elijah continued to move with her.

"And if I wasn't? What then?" His voice was pitched low, and she realized he didn't want anyone else to hear what he had to say. All things considered, she could respect that.

"Are you saying you would simply leave Gia for what would likely amount to a one night stand with me?" She peeked over her shoulder to see his brow furrowed. He reached for her and she raised a hand, holding it at chest level to keep him back. He continued his steps until his chest met her hand, and she could feel his heartbeat.

"Gia and I are not in a relationship, if that is your concern." She could tell he believed that fully, but she knew better.

"Does she know that?" Cella didn't move her hand, keeping it there in a vain attempt to keep her distance from the vampire. "Because she cares for you." There was a conflict in his gaze, but it didn't last nearly as long as she expected. He pushed forward, and she twisted to give herself room to move back. It was a strange dance, one he led quite well.

"Gia understands that I do not make a commitment to her." He was leaning down again, attempting to push past her futile barrier. Without realizing it, she'd allowed herself to be backed against a wall, and yet he continued to push.

"Do you make any commitments to anyone besides your family?" She finally met his gaze, not surprised to see his eyes darker than usual. He searched her gaze as she searched his, and she knew what he would find. It didn't stop him from pushing closer, until her hand was sandwiched between their chests. Her heart raced as he pressed against her, his face impossibly close to her own. She realized he hadn't answered her question just as his lips claimed hers, dominating the kiss as soon as it began. Cella couldn't fight her own lust as she kissed him back hesitantly. Her hand remained on his chest, while his moved to her jaw and lower back, holding her against him. He seemed to devour her, exploring her mouth with centuries of experience. The most she could do was hold on, until he finally released her to breath. His forehead pressed to hers, and as she opened her eyes she found him staring down at her.

"I will give you until tonight to decide." In a blink, the weight of his body was gone, and as she looked around the room she realized he'd left. On shaking legs, she moved to a chair, flicking her wrist to close the door as she tried to focus. After a few moments, she pulled out her phone and texted the two people who could help her with this. One day was not long at all.


	15. Chapter 15

"Wait, wait. You're telling me Elijah gave you until tonight to decide if you'll sleep with him or not?" Cami managed to convey all the shock and incredulity Cella felt in just a simple question. The witch could only nod, chewing at her fingernails. When she'd texted, Marcel and Cami agreed they would meet at Marcel's place to avoid any nosy vampires. He'd set out drinks, but Cella had yet to even sip hers.

"He does realize that's insane, right?" Marcel looked between the women to confirm. "What are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know…" Cella set her glass down and dropped her head into her hands. "He never promised any commitments or anything."

"Did you ask?" Cami leaned closer, and Cella nodded. "In that case, I say go for it." Both sets of eyes turned to her in shock.

"What? Why?" Cella's brow furrowed as she tried to get a read on Cami. The woman was nervous, and yet confident; an interesting contradiction. Cami sighed, sipping her drink.

"If it's no strings attached, what do you have to lose?" The witch couldn't believe what she was hearing, and clearly neither could Marcel.

"You do realize she works with them, right? She is essentially their on-demand witch." Marcel let his disbelief show through clearly. "It's not like it's an anonymous…" He trailed off as his eyes widened, before turning to her. "Do you have vervain in your stocks?"

"You think he'll try and compel her?" Cami's voice was tinged with worry, and her mind with fear. It was clear she was all too familiar with compulsion, and it wasn't pretty.

"What, like force me to sleep with him? He'd never." Elijah was many things, but definitely not a rapist. Marcel shook his head as well.

"No, but maybe to make you forget. Then, he could have as many 'one night stands' as he feels." Cella shook her head, but Marcel took her hands. "Please, don't underestimate a Mikaelson. Even Elijah can be a monster sometimes." Cami didn't argue, and Cella finally nodded.

"The sooner, the better. Do you have any here?" He nodded, running off and leaving the two women. Cami slid a bit closer.

"Hey, remember you don't have to. You can always say no." Cella took a deep breath, looking up at her friend.

"The funny thing is, Cami, I want to." Marcel returned with the vervain, careful not to touch it with his skin, and he helped her eat it. They waited an hour for it to kick in before Marcel attempted his own compulsion on her. Satisfied it worked, her friends wished her luck, leaving her to ponder her decision.

As soon as the sun dipped behind the horizon, she felt Elijah enter her room. Her heart jumped immediately into overtime, and she took a deep breath. As he approached her, she stood, looking him in the eye. Hoping to build her confidence, she'd changed into a simple black dress that ended just above her knees. Her hair had been left down, and he took in her appearance with greedy eyes. She could feel his hesitation, and knew he was waiting for her answer. She only hesitated a moment before raising a hand, shutting the door behind him. He moved fast, pinning her to a nearby wall for another of those kisses. This time, she fully participated, pressing against his form eagerly. His hand trailed up her bare leg and under her skirt, and she grabbed it quickly.

"Wait, wait." He growled, and she'd be lying if she said it wasn't a turn on. She muttered a few words, making sure no one could hear them, supernatural hearing or not. As soon as she was done, he continued his exploration of her body, and she let out a gasp as he ground his hips against her. With her head tipped back, he moved his lips to her throat, kissing and nipping gently along the skin there. He lifted her up by her rear, and she wrapped her legs around him, letting him carry her to her bed. It wasn't long before they were both naked, the clothing torn by Elijah's hands, and he hovered over her. Here, he slowed down, but only long enough for her to adjust.

As Elijah lay asleep next to her, Cella couldn't drift off herself. Not for lack of trying; she was exhausted from their fun and it had lasted for most of the night. It had been great, but she had to remind herself that it wouldn't happen again. Around three in the morning, she gave up on sleep, slipping from the bed soundlessly and dressing in a hoodie and jeans. Once out of the compound, she called Marcel, who was more than happy to share his couch. When sleep finally came, it was dreamless and deep.


	16. Chapter 16

Marcel had been nice enough to let her sleep in the next morning, and she woke late to fresh coffee already made for her. It was pleasant, not having anything to do. She sat cross-legged on the couch, blanket across her lap and coffee mug held in both hands. Since Marcel had stepped out to take care of something, she'd been left alone, which gave her the peace necessary to deal with her own emotions. That peace was shattered the minute Elijah sauntered through the door.

"Good morning, Viticella." She looked at him a bit warily, though he did keep his distance. Despite his cordial greeting, she could feel his unhappiness. "I must say, I'm not accustomed to waking to an empty bed in that way." She only sipped her coffee, not willing to say anything until he'd gotten it all out of his system. It led to a stretch of silence, until he huffed and sat in a nearby chair. "If you are under the impression that this was some sort of one night stand, you are mistaken."

"Am I?" Her voice was quiet, but it carried well in the space. "It was my understanding that I shouldn't expect any sort of commitment." Another sip of her coffee and another stretch of silence. There was disbelief in the air and on his face. The peace of her morning helped her to remain calm and impassive. She watched his jaw work as he thought over what she said, clearly not having expected such an answer. Her phone buzzed, and she glanced down to see a text from Cami. The woman would want to know all the details of the night, and it felt nice to have someone to share it with.

"I would have preferred to wake with you next to me." His voice was quiet, and his agitation was starting to get to her. She leaned forward just a bit to set her mug on the table.

"Is that so you could be the one to sneak out?" The shock he felt rocked her, and she arched a brow. "I suppose not."

"Do you truly think so low of me?" His voice was growing hard, and she looked down at her hands as she fiddled with the blanket.

"I don't know what I think of you." She traced shapes against her leg. "You have been nothing but one big contradiction since I arrived." Looking up at him through her lashes, she continued. "Between not deigning to even look at me and now sleeping with me, it's hard to tell exactly what it is you want from me." There was guilt in his mind, slow ebbing away at the agitation. He moved to kneel in front of her, looking up at her.

"I apologize for acting as I have. I hope, in the future, you'll allow me to make it up to you." She sighed, unsure how to respond.

"Elijah." Marcel saved her from responding, walking into the room. Elijah stood and faced the younger vampire, straightening out his suit. "Anything I can do for you?" The two seemed to have a battle of wills as they stared each other down.

"Yes, I've actually just come to collect our witch." All of his sweet words seemed buried by the business-like way he spoke of her, and she wanted to smack him upside the head. If this was his idea of wooing her, it wasn't a very good attempt. Marcel glanced at her before smirking at Elijah.

"Is that so? That's fine, as long as she's going willingly."

"And why wouldn't she?" At this point, they were nearly openly challenging each other, and the charge in the air didn't feel safe. Sighing, she stood to fold the blanket and return the mug. She moved between the men, drawing each of their gazes. She focused on Marcel, patting his shoulder.

"It's fine. I've got chores today anyway. Laundry, mostly." Amusement from Marcel, indignation from Elijah. "I'll text you later, promise." She turned to Elijah. "Come on, I've got quite a bit to do today." She strode out the door, leaving Elijah to catch up. The ride home was silent, and upon her return she immediately sent her sheets and blankets for a wash. Elijah hovered until Rebekah came looking for him, and once he was gone she set to work scrubbing the room of any evidence of their encounter from the room.


	17. Chapter 17

The next few days ended up being a whirlwind of activity, keeping everyone on their toes. Threats to Hope were removed, alliances form and strengthened, and the wolves were moving out. People left and right came to her for help, all except Elijah. It wasn't until things started to settle down again that he paid another visit, this time with flowers in hand. She had to admit she was touched by the gift, even as he made himself at home in one of her chairs. She served him a cup of the tea she'd been enjoying, taking the chair across from him.

"I think it's time we talked." She nodded, allowing him to continue. "I will not apologize for what happened the other night as I believe it was enjoyable for both of us." A light blush tinged her cheeks, causing him to smirk. "You seem to think, however, that this is an all or nothing deal. The problem is, commitment is not easy for me." Cella dropped her gaze, giving her own humorless smile.

"I really know how to pick them." She muttered as she set her teacup aside. His confusion slowed out and she waved a hand. "Forget it. Keep going."

"Alright." It was clear he wouldn't forget it so easily, but she was grateful he was willing to let it go for now. "I do care for you, but I cannot make promises. Too often they are easily broken, and not necessarily by myself directly." He moved to the edge of his seat, catching her gaze and holding it. "I implore you to understand."

"Because I'm mortal, right?" At his nod, she sighed. "I guess I should have expected that. Still, I'm not going to be a casual fling. Either you care and you show it, or it remains a one night stand." She kept her voice strong, and he smiled. Slowly, giving her the chance to pull away, he took her hand in his, stroking his thumb across the skin. It was soothing, but she didn't lose focus from the request at hand. Elijah nodded slowly.

"I promise this will not be a simple one night stand, Viticella." Her smile grew a bit and she stood. He followed suit, chuckling quietly when she gave him a hug. His arms wrapped around her perfectly, and she rested her head just below his chin. She felt him press his lips to her hair. They stayed that way for a few moments before both their phones rang. With a frown, she pulled away to answer hers.

"Klaus, what is it?" She tuned out Elijah as he began to talk, but his worry was seeping into her bones.

"We need your magic. Dahlia is coming for my child." Though it was clear he was trying to seem aloof, there was fear in his voice, and it fueled her own.

"Who is Dahlia?"

"An ancient and powerful witch. I need you to prepare every protection and combative spell you know." She nodded, already moving towards her shelves and gathering supplies, holding the phone between her shoulder and ear.

"Understood. Hope still has the protection spell from before."

"I know." There was a hesitation, and she paused in her work. "Thank you, little witch." The line cut off and she didn't stop to think about what he'd said, dropping the arm full of supplies and her phone on her workbench. There was fear, anger, and worry radiating off of Elijah as he finished his own call, moving towards her.

"Dahlia-"

"I know." She was already working on making potions, focused on her work. She felt Elijah gently pulling her aside, and she sighed to look up at him. "Klaus wants me prepared. I can't let him down." Elijah gave her a hard kiss, temporarily halting her movements.

"Be safe. She is ancient and dangerous." There was concern in his gaze, and she pecked his lips one more time before pulling away to work.

"She's not the only one." Elijah left to go help his siblings, leaving Cella to find a way to end the most recent threat to the Mikaelson family.


	18. Chapter 18

Cella ran towards the sounds of fighting, worried that she would be too late. As she burst in, she saw Klaus standing over Elijah, ready to attack. With a wave of her hand, she snapped the younger brother's neck, rushing to Elijah's side. He was out cold as well, and she made her way deeper in. Too soon, she was faced with Dahlia, who was ranting about a baby being owed to her. There was no way Cella would allow the crazed witch to leave with Hope, and it seemed as though Dahlia could read the determination in her gaze. Slowly, the two witches circled each other.

"So, you are one of them. The traitor family who helps these vampires stay in power." Dahlia's words were clearly meant to provoke, but it only served to make Cella grin humorlessly. "So young…you won't live long enough to see your precious vampires again." With a wave, Cella was thrown into a wall, hitting it with a grunt. The ancient witch was using some form of dark magic; not exactly ancestral, but similar. The plan was so close to working, and Cella knew Rebekah and Davina were counting on her. With a yell, she sprinted forward, tackling Dahlia backwards. She felt the surge of power at the same time Dahlia gave an inhuman scream, and she rolled away quickly. Dahlia grabbed Cella by the hair, hoisting her up to face her. "I do not need my powers to kill you, witch. And once this spell that shackles me is gone, I will kill everyone you care for." Tears sprung to Cella's eyes at the grip Dahlia had, even as she gave a smug smirk. Elijah and Klaus ran in, watching as Dahlia stabbed Cella in the stomach.

"No!" Elijah's yell was loud enough to draw Dahlia's attention, and the younger witches sprang into action with their chant. Just as Cella dropped and the chant came to an end, Klaus released his brother, and Cella watched as Elijah reached into Dahlia's chest. With a wrench, he ripped out her heart, and she dropped next to Cella, dead. As Klaus dragged Dahlia's body away, Elijah knelt next to Cella.

"Good work, boss." She managed to fit humor in her voice, though it hurt the wound in her stomach. Marcel slid over to her, pressing his hands against the wound and causing her to hiss.

"We're not done yet, love. You and I still have unfinished business." Everyone was gathering around now, and Klaus moved to bite his arm.

"Klaus, you don't have to do that." She shook her head a bit, even as he crouched down to offer it to her. "I'll be right as rain in no time."

"Take the blood, Viticella." It took her a minute to realize Elijah was trying to compel her, and she gave a single bark of a laugh.

"Sorry. Your compulsion doesn't work on me." Elijah's frustration was growing.

"Oh, for god's sake, move." Davina pushed her way past the group, swatting Marcel's hands away gently and replacing them with her own. There was another rush of magic as Davina chanted quietly, and then it felt like fire coursed through her middle. Cella arched, giving a small cry at the feeling, and thankfully it ended soon. "Honestly, two other witches in the room and you resort to blood. Idiots." Cella sat up and gave a laugh, happy that the pain was already subsiding. Elijah was inspecting her, and any hope they had of keep their fledgling relationship from his family was gone. As he helped her up and put his arm around her waist, she could feel the relief and happiness coming from them all, and her smile grew.


	19. Chapter 19

The next few days were peaceful, which was a lovely change of pace. Klaus had helped Hayley and Jackson relocate to the bayou, Rebekah and Davina were off doing witch business, and Elijah hadn't left Cella's side. He was with her when she meditated and when she went shopping, and it was getting to the point that she was worried. He hadn't fed since before the fight with Dahlia, and by now he probably needed to eat. She sent a quick text to Marcel and Davina, asking for a distraction while Cella visited the younger witch. Whatever Marcel said worked, because Elijah left with a kiss to her head and a promise that he would be back soon. Once she was sure the compound was empty, she slipped off to see Davina.

"Hey, what's the urgent need?" They had met in the cemetary, where Cella knew the other witch's power was strongest. Cella pulled her grandmother's spell book out, opening to the correct page and handing it to Davina.

"I need to have the vervain taken from my system." Davina raised a brow as she read the spell to herself, likely committing the incantation to memory.

"Are you sure about this?" At Cella's nod, Davina took her hand and led her to a tomb. Inside was an alchemy lab, and quite the extensive one. Rebekah was there, looking at them curiously. The spell was quick, if a bit painful, and as a thank you Cella let Davina borrow the spell book. It was no secret that the two other witches were attempting to raise someone from the dead; while Cella didn't have an exact spell for that, she was happy to lend the women what she could. Upon her return, she wasn't surprised to see Elijah waiting in the courtyard for her.

"There you are." He gave her a quick kiss. "Taking a field trip?"

"Rebekah and Davina needed my help with something, and I was happy to oblige." She gave a smile, pressing close to him. He nodded, accepting her excuse, and she sobered a bit. "Elijah, tell me something. When was the last time you fed?" He arched a brow, but didn't answer her question. If anything, his silence confirmed what she thought, and she rolled her eyes. Leading him up to her room, she shut the door behind them before pulling her hair away from her neck. "Here."

"Viticella, I'm fine." Contrary to his words, his eyes were fixated on her throat, and she smirked.

"I'm not dumb, Elijah. You won't leave my side out of some silly protective instinct, and you can't starve yourself." She moved closer, looking up at him. "It's not a big thing, really." His eyes flashed a dark red and he leaned in, biting her and holding her close. She gave a gasp at the flash of pain, though it quickly faded. She leaned against him as he fed, eyes slipping shut as she allowed him to hold her up. It was over soon enough, leaving her light-headed and a bit off-balance. Elijah scooped her up into his arms, biting himself and pressing the wound to her mouth. It tasted awful, but she knew it would help. Laying her on the bed, he moved to the other side, laying down and pulling her against his chest. He kissed her head, murmuring in her ear.

"That will not happen again, I promise." She gave a snort.

"Well, no, not if you feed." She opened one eye to look up at him, and he shook his head.

"Point taken. Now, rest." She was only too happy to comply, settling in and falling asleep easily.


	20. Chapter 20

Life went on. Cella and Elijah grew closer every day, and the family seemed to support the two of them. Days were filled with work and adventure, nights filled with passion. As the days wore on, Cella came to realize she'd fallen for her vampire. He seemed to feel the same way, though neither of them ever put it to words. She didn't feel the need to rush, until the day she received word from her mother. Elijah had come in while she was packing a bag, her movements rushed as worry coursed through her.

"Are we late for a trip?" He did his best to appear calm, though she knew better. He was worried and it ramped up her own fear for her mother.

"I have to go. My mom…" Cella couldn't put it into words; it would make it too real. Instead, she set back to packing, deftly avoiding his arms when he tried to stop her with a hug. "Elijah, please don't. I have to go to her."

"Then let me come with you." She turned to see him between her and the door, and she sighed.

"Your family needs you here, Elijah." Leaning up to give him a quick kiss, she headed for the door. He grabbed her arm, turning her to face him and kissing her until her toes curled. She sighed as it ended, giving him a tight smile. "I promise, I'll be back soon." He released her, and as she left the compound she couldn't help but wonder if it was a promise she'd be able to keep.


End file.
